This disclosure relates in general to video playback and, but not by way of limitation, to use of embed code that instructs a browser to play a video on multiple platforms.
More and more content is being viewed through a web browser. There are different versions of web browsers, on different platforms and different plugins. Most web browsers can understand HTML in some form and scripting languages, such as JavaScript.™ Video content is especially difficult to deliver through a web browser because of the differing capabilities for playback and decoding algorithms on different platforms. Phones are just one example of difficult platforms to deliver video content for.
A founding premise of the world wide web was to create content that could be enjoyed by all. Creating web content that can be enjoyed broadly is becoming increasingly difficult with the splintering of what web browsers can play back in terms of video content. Flash™-based content players are increasingly popular as are ones that use Silverlight.™ Flash™ is shunned by some device manufacturers, especially on cellular phones. Silverlight™ is proprietary to select operating systems. Content creators just want their web sites and video content to be enjoyed as broadly as possible.
When syndicating content for others, customers will create channels or videos that will playback their content when rendered in an end user's web browser. An end user may want to take a video and embed it in another web site, for example on a blog site, social network site, etc. Embedding of video in different sites creates unique problems for syndication. The second web site has no relationship with the syndicator, but still will render the customer's content. End user's expect the content to playback on any number of devices that might be used to view the second web site.